Dragon Ball Z: Xenoverse
by Rapidfyrez
Summary: The very flow of history is tearing itself apart at the seams. Battles that were once won have been lost, and planets destroyed when they should have survived. This cannot be allowed to continue, this is something Trunks knows all too well. But to save Time itself, he's going to need a partner. But this partner may not even trust Trunks, or his mission. After all, loyalty is fickle
1. Prologue

Prologue

Across the void of space, a green and blue planet floated in the midst of the universe. Rolling fields of blue grass and emerald green water, this world, this was the Sacred World of the Kais. A place where the god like beings had once resided, and a world that experienced peace for the majority of its existence.

Or rather, it had known peace.

One remote location was a lush field with rolling hills and slender trees outlined against the purple skies. The sun beat down on this field, setting it ablaze with light while a few animals went about their business peacefully.

Then, one of the mountains exploded into a geyser of smoke and rubble. A glowing golden figure continued onwards through the air before finally crashing back into the ground. In his wake, he left a deep furrow in the ground, a dark brown gash amongst the green field. At its end, the man lay there groaning to himself.

He was of average height, covered in cuts and bruises, and wearing an orange and blue gi. His skin was slightly darkened from years in the sun. An immense main of glowing golden hair cascaded from his skull past his waist to the inside of his knees, yet he had no eyebrows strangely enough. His nose wrinkled and he gasped as the pain of being punched through a mountain finally caught up with the man.

Slowly, the man's breathing slowed and he started to sit up "Shouldn't have let my guard down…" he groaned.

His sea green eyes creaked open and he looked up at the destroyed wreckage that he'd left in his wake. A frown crossed his face, "Come on Goku, you're better than this."

The man, Goku, was not a human. He was a Saiyan, one of the only two pure bloods left in the galaxy if not the universe. The rest of his race was nearly driven into extinction by the same tyrant that nearly wiped out the Namekians, Freeza. Several years ago, Goku had confronted the dictator on Old Namek, where he finally brought the monster to justice through the realization of the ancient legend of the Super Saiyan.

And now, here he was having left that level behind and ascending to a Super Saiyan 3, a form with enough power to put him on equal footing or surpass the mighty Kais. But it was next to useless against the monster he was fighting now. For as powerful as Goku was, this monster was making a joke out of him.

Goku shook his head and rubbed his forehead with the base of his palm. He scanned past the wreckage of his landing, and lowered his arm. The monster he was fighting, the creature called Majin Buu, had caused more death and destruction than Goku thought possible from any of his old foes let alone this childish blob of pink destruction. But Buu was powerful enough to match him blow for blow as a Super Saiyan 3. And unlike Goku, his injuries were almost never permanent.

But there was no sign of the monster, much to Goku's confusion. He scratched at his chin, "Where'd he go? No power level I can detect…"

Deciding he needed a better view, the Saiyan ascended into the air. He stopped a few hundred feet above the ground, and looked around. The skies were clear, and the level of energy Goku felt was minimal. The planet of the Kais was very devoid of powerful life. So something as powerful as Buu should've stuck out. His pink skin wouldn't have helped him hide, that was for sure.

Yet, there was no sign of the pink menace. The Saiyan rotated in the air, eyes narrowed intently. Which is why he yelped and shot back when he came face to face with a pair of glowing red eyes that sparkled with the glee of a demented child.

"GAH!"

The monster pointed a finger at Goku and laughed at the surprised look on his face. It was a bratty laugh, fitting for this 'Kid Buu' version of Majin Buu. Gokus surprise was quickly replaced with annoyance, and he clenched his face.

"Hey! That's not funny!" he yelled, and shot forwards, fist raised.

Buu stopped laughing, blinked, then flew backwards away from Goku. Rather hilariously, Buu kept out of reach of Goku while the Saiyan shot after him yelling at him angrily. One downside to the Super Saiyan form was that it made the user a bit more… temperamental. No matter how kind, controlled, or average they were normally, the Super Saiyan form made them cold blooded and ruthless. Quick to anger as well.

Hence why Goku was chasing the childish creature around instead of stopping and firing a Ki blast his way. But of course, that was part of the fun for Buu. He loved tormenting others, seeing their reactions made his day. While Goku chased him, the pink bubblegum monster stuck his tongue out at him and wiggled his hands.

Goku glared daggers at him, and an aura of golden energy ignited around him. With a yell, Goku rocketed forwards at Kid Buu. The beings eyes went wide as he realized his mistake. Goku brought his fist forward, aiming for Buu's face. The monstrosity yelped, Goku yelled, and his golden aura clashed against the purple energy that enveloped Buu's form.

**-BOOM!-**

The air shuddered, the ground quaked, and the two fighters were shaken to their very core. Goku's angry expression slowly faded to be replaced by shock, while his arm started to tremble. Buu floated in front of him, purple aura roaring around him while a large grin spread over its face. And in its hand, was Goku's fist that it had effortlessly caught.

"W-what the?!" Goku's jaw dropped in amazement. He would've expected this of Super Buu perhaps, but Kid Buu just took most of the hits dealt him and regenerated. To catch his fist so easily didn't make sense!

Buu looked at Goku dead in the eye with his red eyes. Only, they weren't the same. They were glowing blood red now, unlike the lighter shade that only encircled his pupils. The glow flared brighter, and Buu let loose an insane giggle. At the same time, his grip on Gokus fist tightened.

The bones in his hand groaned and creaked, forcing Goku to bite back a yell of pain. Buu's giggle grew louder, the purple aura wilder, and his grip stronger. Gokus eyes clenched and he started to pull back from Buu's grip. But Buu wasn't letting him go that easily. In fact, Goku found himself stuck in place, unable to pry himself free.

Goku grabbed at his wrist with his free hand, "H-hey! Let go!"

Buu giggled again, and raised his other hand at Goku's face while he struggled to break free. A ball of pink energy formed in the palm of Buu's hand, illuminating Goku's face. The Saiyan froze at the light, stared at Buu in shock.

Instinct took over, and Goku raised his free hand to his face. He put his index and middle finger to the center of his forehead and concentrated. A moment later, Goku vanished from Buu's grasp and reappeared directly behind him to deliver an elbow to the base of his skull.

"GAHK!" Buu fell forward then flipped around to snarl at Goku. The ball of energy was still in his hand, and the childlike glee that dominated his eyes was long gone.

Goku rubbed his hand for a moment, giving Buu a wary look, "Something's off about you now…" he muttered to himself.

Somehow, someway, Buu had suddenly taken their fight very seriously. And if that was true, then Goku was in a lot of trouble…

_'History is… changing?!'_

_'The flow of time… something's very odd about it. At this rate, history…no, everything will collapse.'_

The conversation played itself over and over again in the platinum haired youths mind. The half blooded Saiyan, Trunks, had learned of what was happening to history. Events where being shifted out of order. Battles that were meant to be won were being lost, losses were now being one or their benefits removed. And unlike when he himself had gone back in time to prevent a catastrophe, this had not split off into new alternate timelines. This was the original main timeline, and these changes were permanent.

And if what he'd been told was true, so many inconsistent changes at once would eventually tear the very time stream apart. They were simply so radical that each alone could have completely revamped the timeline. But together at once it would prove to be too much stress for the time stream to handle.

Trunks refused to let such a travesty occur, but he couldn't handle the situation. Not alone by himself, no. There were others like him, other Time Patrollers that would gladly help him if they could. But most weren't capable fighters, or were embroiled in other conflicts across the time stream. These changes that were occurring were up to Trunks to stop.

He gave the bag that hung from his side a reassuring pat as he walked up a series of steps towards.

"Not for long though." he murmured. Trunks reached the top of the stairs and stepped onto a circular platform comprised of interlocking stone tiles. In the center of it was a single shrine. A cylinder rose from the ground with ring circling it. One spire rose from the center of this oval with a giant cyan blue gem lined with gold resting on top of the spire. Carved into the ring were seven sphere shaped indents.

Trunks approached the altar while reaching into his pack. Once he stepped in front of it, he pulled out a small sphere that was slightly larger than a baseball. It glowed a faint orange, and four dark red star shapes floated aimlessly within its depths. What he held was a dragonball, one of seven.

And with them, he would undo the damage that had been done to the timeline. Trunks quickly set the dragonball into one of the slots. He repeated the process six more times, each ball sliding perfectly into place. Once the last ball fell into its niche hole, Trunks took a step back.

"Alright… here goes." Trunks hadn't ever used the dragonballs before. He'd seen others use them, but himself? Never.

But he knew the words, he'd studied them well. Trunks took a deep breath, "Eternal Dragon, by your name, I summon you forth: Shenron!"

The seven dragonballs ignited, bathing the shrine in an almost heavenly glow. Trunks stepped back in awe for a moment, before it was replaced with determination. The bright blue skies began to darken until they were blacker than the darkest void, the ground itself shook, and lighting arced in the distance. A moment later, thunder boomed.

Energy whirled around the dragonballs, swirling through the air, growing tighter and tighter together until they shot skyward, sweeping from side to side. The light rose high into the sky, racing across the air, looping over and under itself, and leaving a trail of golden energy in its wake.

The beams edge came looping upwards and over back towards Trunks himself, coming to a stop long before it was in danger of hitting him. When it came to a stop, the golden energy flew apart to be replaced with something larger. Green scales lined the long serpentine body of a massive dragon, who's body snaked across the sky while his bright red piercing eyes stared down at Trunks. The dragon was beyond huge, larger than any building, longer than any ship or plane, and capable of granting any wish that Trunks desired.

He, Shenron, looked down at the half- Saiyan, "SPEAK YOUR WISH." his voice was so loud and mighty, so ancient and powerful that it shook Trunks to his bones.

Trunks fist tightened and he stepped forward, his wish well prepared for in advance, "Give me a strong ally. Someone with the kind of power to help me defend time itself. This wish I ask of you, Shenron!"

The mighty dragons eyes narrowed, "Your wish, is granted."

The glowing red spheres lit up like spotlights as he spoke those words. At the base of the altar, past Trunks and across a circular moat, a bright blue light flared into being, taking on the form of a humanoid figure. Trunks turned and watched as the fighter he wished for, the one with the power to help him in his journey, the willingness to help him, materialized into existence.

What appeared before the young man was the last thing he possibly could have expected…

**A/N: To my loyal fans and followers… Please don't kill me. I have a chapter in the works for Ten Kinds of Trouble as we speak. But, as for the fandom of DBZ, the new faces reading this work, I say hello. This is my first foray out of the TF fandom and into the DBZ universe. Now, for those who haven't figured this out from either the title or the content of this chapter, I have decided to novelize Dragon Ball Z: Xenoverse. I bought and finished the game over the weekend and absolutely adored the story despite its flaws. Hence the story.**

**My plans for this tale are simple. Follow the basic plot of Xenoverse, but expand on the alternate timelines, develop the Future Warrior (Who yes, will be based off my own character I created, and no, won't be a Saiyan.) into his own full-fledged character while also giving attention to the original characters and heroes that made DBZ so great in the first place. I am also aware there are a few other attempts at the adaptation, and I do not intend to displace those writers nor rip off their own stories. This was an idea that is purely mine, so please, no accusations of plagarism.**

**I do apologize though if I get some of the personalities mixed up or wrong, and if the fight scenes do not live up to the standards DBZ set. I haven't as much experience in writing such elaborate scenes, but I will give it my all. In fact, if someone is interested, a beta reader would be greatly appreciated. Someone to look over my work and provide corrections, suggestions, and anything else that ends in '-tions'. Just send me a PM if interested.**

**Otherwise, please leave your reviews with critiques, ideas, questions, or PM me with those questions and ideas. I swear I don't bite!**


	2. Arise, Warrior From the Future!

_Arise, Warrior From the Future!_

* * *

"What? That… that can't be right." Trunks hand flew to the sword that was strapped to his back. He didn't pull it free, but he made sure to keep a tight grip on the handle. The being that Shenron had summoned was not what he'd expected. Instead of a Human, Saiyan, or even a Namekian, it looked like the mighty dragon had summoned Freeza himself!

The young man narrowed his eyes and tensed in preparation for a possible attack... That never came. Instead, this newly summoned being looked around with a curious expression, confused by where they had arrived. Realization hit Trunks and his grip relaxed. He let out a sigh of relief, it wasn't Freeza that had been summoned. It was one of his clansmen, which was far less dangerous.

Trunks stepped off the altar and began walking down the steps towards the newly summoned warrior. As he grew closer, he saw the resemblance to Freeza was far less obvious than he'd initially assumed. Gut instinct had prompted his reaction, and seeing the Frost Demon up close showed he wasn't the same madman that Trunks had defeated some time ago.

The Freeza clansman was tall, slightly taller than Trunks by a few inches. His arms and legs were pitch black, while his face was a darker shade of blue with equally blue eyes. His chest, waist, and forearms were covered in that natural white armor that seemed standard for the race. Two bone white horns emerged from his skull at a faint angle, and there were crystalline growths at the center of his chest, his forearms, and his skull all of which were the same shade of blue as his face.

Said face was sharp and angular, strips of black that forming a natural mask over his eyes. And of course, his tail was long and muscular with a bit of white bone armor at the tip that flexed as easily as the rest of the limb. In hindsight, Trunks wasn't entirely sure how he mistook him for Freeza in the first place.

Serious force of habit.

The new arrival kept looking around at the city around him, taking in the sights and sounds. He seemed to be standing on a stone pathway that circled around a moat that, in turn, circled a large altar. The sky was pitch black, obscuring his vision from seeing farther than the anything within the immediate vicinity.

Except, of course, for Shenron.

The Frost Demon immediately saw Shenron, and gaped at the mighty dragon. Shenron regarded him for but a moment, "FAREWELL." he boomed.

Light rippled across his scales, filling the air with the crackle of energy. The clansmen covered his eyes from the flash of brilliant white light. The seven dragonballs slowly lifted from their niches in the altar, and began to rotate upwards, pulsing with holy energy. Suddenly, they shot a good thirty feet higher and at the peak of their motion, all seven dragonballs exploded outwards in different directions.

And like that, they were gone. The sky lit back up a lively blue, dotted with white fluffy clouds. The clansmen could now see he was also standing at the edge of a park with lush green grass and strands of some sort of long thin stalk rising from a garden. Off to the side he saw what looked to be an ornate gate with braziers glowing with light.

"Where am I?" he murmured. His voice flowed like an icy river. Cool and smooth with the occasional rise in pitch.

He heard footsteps to the side, and he turned to see some… thing walking towards him. The male looked like a Saiyan, but with oddly colored hair, and wearing a long strip of cloth that covered his arms and most of his body. Not the standard armor the Saiyan's normally wore, that was for sure. And was that a sword strapped to his back?

The young male stopped a few feet from the Frost Demon, who tensed. He never took his sights off the Saiyan, letting the caution and confusion show in his eyes. Mentally, the Clansman wished he had his scouter on him, so he had an idea of what kind of power level he was dealing with. Unfortunately, he did not. Hence his caution.

Trunks saw the caution in the Clansmen's movements, and inwardly sighed. This wasn't going to be easy, best to try and start this out the best way he knew how.

"You're surprised, I'm sure." he started, "I'll have to explain it all to you later. For now…"

He grabbed the hilt of the sword on his back, and unsheathed it. Its razor edge glimmered in the sunlight. Trunks pointed it at the Frost Demon, "Let's see how much power you have…"

Gripping the blade in both hands, Trunks suddenly lunged forward with a yell, "AAAHH!"

The Clansmen jumped back in time to avoid Trunks blade, landing several feet away, poised and ready for a full on fight. He didn't know who this Saiyan was, but he was either dumb enough or strong enough to think he could fight him on even ground. Either way, this was not a fight he could blindly rush into.

Trunks sheathed his blade and shifted into a relaxed fighting position. The new arrival, the Frost Demon narrowed his eyes at Trunks, but remained silent. He had nothing to say to this Saiyan yet, and wouldn't let words distract him. He would, however, retaliate.

The air exploded around the Frost Demon like burning white fire. He shot overhead, trying to take advantage of the higher ground. Trunks shot after the new arrival, and sent a blast of pulsing yellow Ki energy at him. The Clansman deflected it with a flick of his wrist, and lunged forwards.

Trunks raised his arms in time for his opponents fist to connect with them. The air shook and shuddered around them. The Frost Demon used his free hand to grab tightly to Trunks forearm. Trunks ripped his hand to the side and lashed out with his free hand. His opponent leaped backwards to put some distance between the two.

A small smile spread over Trunks face. The new arrival had some power behind him for sure, enough to at least challenge him. This was going to be interesting.

_'What is he?' _the Frost Demon thought to himself, _'No Saiyan could've tanked a blow like that so casually. He's not as weak as the others. I'll need to step it up.'_

Reaching within himself, he felt the faint pool of Ki energy that he always kept in reserve when not in battle. More powerful Frost Demons, or as he knew them, Arconians, had so much Ki they had to bury it under physical transformations or risk damaging their bodies under the stress. There were few exceptions to that rule.

Blue fire ignited around the Arconian, streams of purple twisting amongst his battle aura as he unleashed a small fraction of his power, "GAAGAH!"

Trunks crouched in the air, "There we go."

His aura exploding around him, the Arconian raced forward. Trunks backed away from the stream of punches that followed, each faster than the average eye could follow. But Trunks kept pace easy, ducking and dodging each blow. He ducked under one then whirled around his opponents side. His leg shot forward and collided with the small of the Clansmans back.

"AGH!" he went careening end over end into the nearby moat. The water exploded into the air and Trunks landed at its edge. The Arconian was currently invisible beneath the water, but Trunks could sense his energy, even if he couldn't see him.

"He can't sense energy." he noted to himself, "That might be a problem in the long run."

The water flew skyward, showering the area. Trunks stood there staring at the Arconian floating in the air. He was breathing hard, his tail whipping from side to side and his fists were clenched. Oh he was definitely angry.

"You…" he growled and whipped his hand forward. Energy coalesced along the palm of his hand, "You dare!"

Trunks tensed, "Oh boy…"

The ball of energy started to grow with energy while the Frost Demon snarled, "I am Absol, Royal Guard of the Planet Trade Organization!"

"…Great. Another one." Trunks sighed. Why was it that every Frost Demon he met had an inflated ego? He'd have to work on that.

But for the moment, there was the imminent threat of the energy ball to worry about. The ball was now easily as large as Abosl's torso now, pulsing with purple energy. With a single yell, he fired the ball at Trunks. The young man back handed the attack off into the distance. It exploded in the distance, the shockwave following a moment later.

Trunks turned back to his opponent, but Absol was already on the move. He'd vanished from his previous position and reappeared in front of Trunks. His fist went flying up into the Half-Saiyans gut, knocking the air out of him.

"GAH…!"

Absol spun in mid-air, whipping his tail across Trunks face. The young man went flying into one of the nearby raised gardens. Smoke and debris billowed around the impact zone. Absol grinned and floated over towards Trunks with his arms crossed.

"Now then, I'm going to want answers, Saiyan. Where am I, and why did you bring me here for starters."

The sound of steel on leather made Absol freeze, "All you had to do was ask."

_'No, impossible!' _Absols eyes flicked to the side to see Trunks standing there without a scratch on him. His sword was drawn and pressed against Absols neck.

The two opponents stared at each other, silent for a moment. Absol frowned, then scowled at Trunks, "If you intend on killing me, do it now. I hate it when someone tries to stall."

Trunks closed his eyes and sighed, "I'm not going to kill you." he pulled his blade away from the Frost Demon's neck.

Absol rubbed at it for a moment, then regarded Trunks with suspicion, "Yet you attacked me without provocation. You confuse me Saiyan."

Flicking some of the dirt off of his blade, Trunks looked at Absol, "I'm sorry about attacking you, I needed to test your power. As for why you're here, you were chosen. Chosen by the dragon Shenron to help me."

"Help you?" Absol couldn't help but laugh, "And why would I want to help you? I don't even know who you are or where I am."

Trunks suddenly tossed his sword into the air. Absol tensed, expecting another attack. Instead, the Half-Saiyan tilted slightly to the right while his blade spun in the air. Then it came plummeting back down and sheathed itself. He straightened back up as though he pulled off feats like that all the time.

"Fair enough." he said. Absol didn't know where he was, or why he was there. Time to rectify that.

"My name is Trunks, and this," he gestured everywhere with his hands, "This is the Toki Toki world, where the flow of time gathers. I'm a part of the Time Patrol. When history goes off course, a false timeline is created. We work to correct any of these changes to history. As Time Patrol members, we'll fight all throughout time. sometimes deakubg with legendary fighters, or dangerous forces."

Absol raised a hand, "Stop right there. None of what you said makes sense. Toki Toki world, Time Patrol? Is this a joke?"

Trunks blinked, then gave a sheepish smile, "I know it sounds crazy, believe me I didn't think any of it was real at first either. But what we do here is very important. If history is changed, the time stream goes off course. Too many changes at once can have dire consequences."

For a moment the Frost Demon stared at him. His eyes were narrowed, his lips drawn into a straight line, and his tail twitched from side to side with irritation. This was a lot to take in, and Absol wasn't entirely sure he believed this 'Trunks'. But on the other hand, he had no idea where he was, and the Saiyan had since stopped attacking him. At the very least, Absol had to find out more before he decided on his next course of action.

"Alright," he said, "say I believe you, and that all of this is true. Where do _I _fit into this? I have duties managing Freeza Planet 419 that I can't shirk."

"Well that's the thing," Trunks said, "You were brought here by a wish on the dragon balls. I wished for someone strong enough to help me. You see, drastic changes are starting to echo through the time stream. I can't hope to handle it alone, and most of the Time Patrol is already working hard to keep it all from falling apart."

Trunks pointed at Absol "That's where you come in. You seem powerful if our scuffle is anything to go by. And here in Toki Toki, time moves freely around us. Age is slowed, and events can be revisited repeatedly. Once the crisis is averted, we can send you right back to the moment in time when you left. But I ask you, please, stay and help us until things have normalized."

Absol frowned, "You are powerful yourself. Why not handle the situation yourself?"

"Because, the events changing I took part in. If I try and change them, the result could be a dangerous paradox. Two people of the same timeline can't share the same space of time for long."

Trunks took a breath and let Absol absorb all of the information he'd just been told. The entirety of the time stream was at risk if Trunks was to be believed. The very universe was at risk, and here he was with a chance to prevent such a catastrophe from happening. Absols tail stopped twitching and he nodded at Trunks.

"Very well, you've convinced me. I will help you in dealing with these anomalies to the best of my ability." he promised.

A smile lit up Trunks face, "You will? Thank you!"

Absol shrugged, "If the timeline breaks, I'm out of the job. If I can help, I might as well."

The Frost Demon looked around for a moment and frowned, "So… where do I go to correct these anomalies."

"Ah, right, follow me." Trunks said, and started off in the opposite direction. Absol spared a moment to glance at the garden he and Trunks had damaged in their fight, then shrugged and walked after the Saiyan. They probably had people to fix the damage they'd inflicted. Probably.

Trunks lead Absol along the stone path to another large gate similar to the other one Absol saw when he first arrived in Toki Toki. It was really more of a large stone entryway though, that lead into an open courtyard. A large wall of pulsing energy stood opposite the entryway, letting off a soft gentle hum. They were the only ones in the courtyard, save for a small sphere shaped machine that rolled around on a pair of treads. It ignored them as they walked towards the portal, focusing on scrubbing the floors instead.

"This is a transport portal." Trunks stopped in front of the gate, "Toki Toki isn't a planet so much as a series of locations held together by the transport network. If you need to get somewhere, you just walk through them. This one leads to the Time Nest, where all of Time is gathers and is documented."

Absol gazed up at the pulsing portal and nodded. Without another word, he and Trunks stepped through the portal. The feeling of stepping into the gate was bizarre. Absols entire body began to tingle and warm up in response, like he was walking through a hot shower. It was an unnerving experience that ended as quickly as it began.

He emerged on the other side, rubbing the back of his head and blinking lights out of his eyes. The spots faded from his vision soon enough, letting him get a good look at the 'Time Nest'. Which really, was a misleading name.

The 'Time Nest' was massive. One giant field of grass that stretched on and on until it met the edge of a dome some distance away. Lines of steel traced up the dome and met in the center like an oversized bird cage. At the center of this cage, a titanic tree sprouted from a beige temple. It was the largest plant that Absol had ever seen, hundreds of feet high and half as thick.

A stone path lead up to the temple that made up the tree's base, with a small detour splitting off towards a smaller more modern looking building surrounded by various ruined vehicles. On the opposite side was a large pond dotted with shrubberies along its edge.

"So this is where time itself goes?" Absol wondered out loud, "Well… I definitely wouldn't expect this."

"Believe me, I was surprised too." Trunks admitted, "That temple in the middle is the Time Storage Vault. Come on, that's where we need to head."

Absol silently followed the Saiyan up towards the temple, or vault as it was. Two flights of steps lead up to a large door that rose high above them all. A single large latch held the door in place. Trunks opened it with minimal effort and the doors swung inwards. Their hinges let out an ominous creak while light spilled into the storage vault.

The vault was circular in design with creamy white walls and a layer of darker grey paint in a ring around the bottom. Another flight of stairs descended to the floor below and alcoves circled the room, some with pedestals carved into them. A few of the alcoves were either glowing or closed off. One in particular was pulsing with a darker blue energy while the rest were darkened.

Trunks looked at the center of the vault where a large stone table sat, "Wait by the table, this'll only take a minute."

"Alright." Absol did as Trunks asked and waited while the youth approached the alcove. In front of it was one of the pedestals that were melded into the wall. Trunks approached the pedestal and opened the top.

Absol crossed his arms and watched with slight interest. He would be lying if he said he wasn't a touch curious to see exactly what was inside that pedestal. After all, this was a Time Storage Vault, interesting was sort of a requirement. Of course, that all depended on what Trunks eventually showed him.

After waiting a moment of waiting for just that, Trunks stood back up with a small scroll in his hands. A series of symbols ran along its edge and the roll was alight with purple energy. Just looking at that energy made Absol's skin crawl. There was something unnatural about it; like it shouldn't exist period, no compromise.

"This, is The Scroll of Eternity." he walked back to Absol, "All of time… All of history. Everything, it's all listed in here. But…"

Trunks bowed his head for a moment. His eyes grew far and distant for a moment. Then he blinked and shook his head, "Here... Just take a look at this."

He spread the scroll out on the table, revealing what appeared to be a large view screen. Absol arched a brow and looked at the screen. The entire scroll lit up with that same purple energy again, and the 'screen' flickered to life, showing the Arconian a picture into another time…

* * *

_-Age 761-_

* * *

The scroll showed Absol a field of green grass and young trees. A range of mountains was against the background, tall and majestic. A planet that would likely sell for a high price, Absol noted. The screen quickly shifted to show a large crater in the center of this field where the familiar circular shape of a Saiyan pod lay. And standing at the edge of this crater were three figures.

One was tall and muscle bound with ridiculously long hair that nearly touched his feet. It was a Saiyan, clad in the usual Planet Trade armor with a green scouter over his left eye. The other two figures were different though. One looked like a Saiyan as well, but he was smaller and thinner, and lacked the armor of the first one with no furry tail to speak of. He instead wore some sort of orange cloth around his legs, while bits of the destroyed fabric hung from his waist. This Saiyan also held the larger one in a full nelson that somehow managed to keep him in place.

The last figure Absol saw he recognized as the elusive Namekians. Tall, green skinned slug people with great potential and the ability to create the dragon balls that Trunks had talked of. Absol heard of those legendary wish granting balls, but paid little mind to him. Now he got to see one of the Namekians in action. In this case, he was missing one arm and the other was crackling with energy.

The Namekian suddenly thrust his remaining arm forward, "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!"

A bolt of energy shot from his fingertips, while another circled around and around the energy beam towards the two struggling Saiyans. The larger one blinked in surprise, and then smirked. He grabbed the other Saiyans arms and ripped them free. Then he sidestepped the attack right with practiced ease.

His captor had time to get out a single, "Wha-" before the beam impaled him, blasting a hole clean through his stomach. His dead body hit the floor a moment later.

The remaining Saiyan's feet skid across the ground, and with a flick of his wrist, he sent a blast of purple energy at the Namekian. That attack must've drained him, because he only stood there trembling and breathing hard as his doom sped towards him. A moment later, the blast engulfed the alien, leaving nothing but a crater where he stood a moment later.

"Hehehe." the remaining Saiyan chuckled at the spectacle. Purple energy, the same energy Absol had seen engulfing the scroll, engulfed this Saiyan as he laughed. His laughter suddenly became more insane, his entire body shaking as a result, "Hahahaha! Hahahahaha…!"

The last thing Absol saw as the vision faded, was a close up of the Saiyans eyes as they lit up blood red…

* * *

_-Present-_

* * *

Absol blinked and shook his head for a moment. Trunks rolled the scroll up and held it close to his body. Staring into The Scroll for too long was dangerous for a mortal, even a Frost Demon.

"What… was that?"Absol rubbed his eyes.

Trunks shook his head, "As you saw, if history is in any way altered or distorted, it can completely change the flow of the time stream."

Blinking a few more times, Absol looked at Trunks, "So that… Both the Saiyans were supposed to die?"

"Yes, that is how history plays out." Trunks confirmed, "Goku and Raditz are both supposed to die. If one or the other survives, we have no idea how the time stream could change."

Absol crossed his arms, "Then all I need to do is go back and kill them both, right?"

"What!?" Trunks yelped, "No! Why would you think that?"

The Arconian stared at him, "Because… you just said they needed to die."

"Yes, but they need to be killed by Piccolo, the Namekian. We can allow for minor changes in time, but you can't go back in time and kill someone, it doesn't work that way!"

"Ugh." Absol let out an annoyed sigh, "So I need to go back in time and make sure the Namekian kills the Saiyans, without accidently killing them myself?"

Trunks nodded, "Yes, exactly. Everyone else survives, but Goku and Raditz have to die. That's how it works. We have no choice, we have to make sure that's how it goes down. We can't let history change."

He extended his hand with the scroll still in it. Absol looked down at the scroll, then back up at Trunks, "Very well, I understand."

Relief spread over Trunks face, "Good. Here, take the scroll."

Absol did as he was told and held the scroll in his hand, "So do I just hold it or-ohmygod!"

Brilliant circles of light appeared above and below the Arconian, descending over Absol. That familiar tingling sensation returned a moment later. Then he felt like a bomb went off in his stomach, and every little piece of him went flying through space and time…

* * *

_-Age 761-_

* * *

In that familiar field of grass and mountaintops, shockwaves exploded across the sky while the very earth itself shook in response. If one watched from a distance, they could see flashes of light where two men, both brothers, fought each other to the bitter end. Then, a moment later, one of them went flying through the air. His orange Gi was torn and his body covered in cuts and bruises.

"Guha!" Goku fell from the sky and skipped across the ground. He crashed through a nearby try and rolled across the earth. He struggled for a moment before getting his bare feet back under him, and shooting forwards with a yell of anger. This entire day was insane, even by his standards.

All Goku wanted was to bring his son to Kame house, where he would finally be able to spend some time with his friends again, relax a little and catch up with them. But instead, the complete opposite happened. They were attacked by this man, by Raditz. He showed up out of nowhere looking for Goku, with power that dwarfed his own and a revelation that shocked everyone.

Raditz was not only Goku's brother, but Goku was an alien from the planet Vegeta. A Saiyan, sent to Earth to purge it of all life. That was what Raditz claimed at least. Goku obviously didn't believe that, and had told Raditz he wasn't interested in his 'offer' of wiping out all life on Earth together.

He took it well all things considered.

Now his son had been kidnapped, was being held hostage, and Goku was working with his arch-nemesis Piccolo to fight his own brother who was stronger than the both of them combined. Talk about a crazy day.

Goku focused on the source of that craziness, Raditz. The Saiyan stood in the middle of the field with a scowl on his face, "This is your last chance!" he warned.

His warning was ignored, and Goku suddenly sensed another flash of energy rising behind him. He spared a glance over his shoulder to see Piccolo flying up on his left. The two temporary allies nodded to each other and shot towards Raditz. They both slammed into him and began punching at him with a barrage of blows.

The Saiyan effortlessly blocked each blow, taunting them while he did, "Come now, join your family, Kakarot. We can fight together!"

Suddenly he vanished from view, leaving the two to overshoot their punches through the air. Raditz appeared behind them both with a solid elbow to the back of their skulls. Both fighters jumped away into the air. Raditz flung a ball of energy Goku's way with a laugh. Goku barely had time to see it coming before the blast hit his chest, shearing away part of his shirt and covering his torso with burns.

"Agh!" he fell to the ground with a thud.

A moment later, Raditz landed on the Saiyans chest, slamming his boot onto his ribs with an audible crack. He sneered at Goku's yell of pain, "Look," he growled, "I'll do a favor and spare you both. Then you can come with me and we can continue our business."

"Shut up!" Goku yelled through grit teeth, "There's no way I'd ever join you!"

Raditz sighed, "Hmph. Then playtime is over."

He began to press down on his 'brother's' chest, hearing the bones groan and crack under the strain. Goku yelled in pain as a rib snapped under the pressure. Raditz tilted his head back in a full on cackle. Then the scouter he wore suddenly let out a series of beeps, catching his attention.

"What?" he growled, and looked towards the crater where his pod had landed.

A low rumble shook the earth, followed by low droning sound that steadily grew louder and louder until it became a full on wail of terror and anger. The ground bucked and rocks flew into the air. The sound of steel snapping and exploding echoed through the field, and a small figure flew up into air, clad in a yellow and green tunic with teary red eyes.

Goku stared in amazement as his son, his little boy no more than four, flew into the air and landed at the edge of the crater. He looked on the edge of either crying or throwing a massive temper tantrum. He settled somewhere in the middle.

"Leave my Daddy alone!" he cried. Bright blue flames blazed around the screaming toddler, before he suddenly rocketed forward towards a dumbfounded Raditz, aiming to use his head as a battering ram.

And then the purple aura ignited around Raditz and his eyes blazed blood red. He sidestepped the human rocket with a grin on his face, and watched the little boy go crashing into the ground some distance away. The boy didn't move.

Raditz dug his feet into the ground and raised a hand, "You stupid brat!"

"S-stop!" Goku cried, trying to intervene. His ribs flared though, and he couldn't get off the ground. Raditz fired a blast of pink energy at the child, where it exploded a moment later. The shockwave washed over them all, and Goku lay on the ground eyes wide and mouth hanging. Just like that, his son, Gohan…

The smoke slowly cleared to reveal nothing but dirt and rubble where Gohan's prone form had lain but a moment earlier. Raditz' scouter suddenly stared to beep and he let out an annoyed growl, "Hm?"

He turned around to see a figure gently setting Gohans unconscious form onto the ground a safe distance away. Then, Absol stood to his full height and looked over at Raditz with narrowed eyes. The Saiyan immediately took a few worried steps back.

"W-what?!"

Off to the side, Piccolo pulled himself off the ground and staggered forward while clutching at the ruined remains of his left arm, "Friend of yours…Goku?"

Goku stared at Absol for a moment, having no idea who this mysterious rescuer was let alone _what _he was, "No…not really…"

He groaned and slowly lurched to his feet, "But…hehe… I'm pretty sure it's on our side."

Now with both feet under him, the Saiyan settled into a fighting position, ignoring the pain in his side for the moment. Piccolo repeated his actions, and Absol made sure to keep his eyes on Raditz while his arms remained crossed for the moment.

Raditz glared at them all in return, that purple aura surrounding him once again. His eyes flared red and a disturbed grin spread over his face, "Very well. Three on one? That's hardly fair for you."

He raised both hands, letting the energy coalesce around them before launching twin beams of energy at all three fighters. Goku and Piccolo launched into the air, while Absol pitched to the side. The ground was incinerated where they once stood, and Raditz let out a mad cackle.

Call it a hunch, but Absol had a feeling that this wasn't going to be as simple a fight as he'd thought…

**A/N: So the story truly begins. What did you all think of Absol? Did you learn enough about him so far, do you want to know more? Well, as the story goes on, we'll learn a lot about the Frost Demon from Freeza Planet 419, and I promise all you DBZ fans this. There will be transformations.**

_**Lots **_**of transformations.**

**But make sure to tune in for the next exciting chapter of, Dragon Ball Z: Xenoverse!**


	3. Final Stand Of Saiyan Warrior Raditz

_Final Stand Of Saiyan Warrior Raditz_

* * *

_-Age 761-_

* * *

Silence enveloped the field of grass. Three mighty warriors stood their ground, making no move to attack each other, no sign of aggression towards their singular opponent. The towering Saiyan wore a self assured smirk while purple energy curled around his arms and legs. A purple fire raged along his body and his eyes were glowing blood red.

Goku and Piccolo were tense, their teeth grit and their eyes narrowed. They had no idea what technique Raditz was cooking up, nor did they know where he suddenly gained this power. He dwarfed his previous level of energy, and his power seemed to be growing by the second. It was only this increase in power that kept the two from launching towards him again.

Absol on the other hand, was watching Raditz with a mix of curiosity and ease. The Saiyan was of no threat to him, he knew that for a fact. His power level dwarfed anyone who served in the Planet Trade Organization, and one lowly Saiyan warrior wouldn't be much of a threat to him, should Absol access his full power.

But this aura that burned around his body, the power he had demonstrated earlier made Absol frown in thought, _'I've never seen a Saiyan like this. Well, I've seen few Saiyans in general, but that aura, something's off about it. Must be related to the time anomaly.'_

That was the only conclusion he could come to. It had to be making this Saiyan stronger than he normally would be, hence why he was a threat to the other two. But Absol wasn't there to analyze the effects of the anomaly. He was there to make sure the Namekian killed the other two. Question was, how did he pull that off?

Well, Raditz wasn't content to let Absol figure that out. The Saiyan suddenly vanished from view and reappeared behind the Arconian a moment later. Absol twisted on his foot and brought his arm up in time to block a downward stroke. The two locked in place for a moment, struggling against each other.

Raditz still wore that unnerving grin, "I hadn't expected a member of Freeza's crew to follow me to Earth. What brings you here, Arconian?"

Absol narrowed his eyes in disgust, "My business is my own, Saiyan." he replied.

He back-stepped and let Raditz' momentum carry him forward. Absol sidestepped the Saiyan and chopped at his neck. Raditz dodged the blow of course, flipping through the air and landing on both feet a fair distance away. The aura around him had faded for the moment, and his grin was gone, replaced with a furrowed brow.

"Hmph." Absol crossed his arms and floated off the ground. This was going to be a very interesting fight indeed.

He spared a glance at the other two fighters, Piccolo and Goku were there names if memory served. The two were looking between him and Raditz with analytical expressions. They looked back at Absol one more time, and the Frost Demon returned the look. An unspoken agreement passed between the three, who all turned back to Raditz, and charged forward.

Goku and Absol attacked from the sky while Piccolo skimmed along the ground, circling Raditz to flank him. The Saiyan laughed and shot into the air towards Goku. He tackled his brother from the sky, and kicked him back through the air. Absol came screaming in from the side, knocking him across the face with a well placed punch.

Raditz spun from the impact, but quickly regained his bearings and glared at the Frost Demon. He raised his hands and started rapidly firing Ki blasts. Absol fell back deflecting Ki blasts, then descended from the sky and looped up under Raditz. The Saiyan turned to start firing at him again, leaving him exposed for a sneak attack from Piccolo.

"HAH!" the Namekian came crashing into Raditz from behind, wrapping his arm around the Saiyans neck.

Raditz grabbed at Piccolo's arm, gagging for air, "Gak! Let…Go!"

"Gladly." Piccolo chuckle, and spun the Saiyan through the air away from him. Raditz went flying through the air and starting falling towards the ground.

A blur of orange passed by Piccolo, and brought his foot down in the center of Raditz back. Yelling, the Saiyan was suddenly launched face first into the ground. The earth shattered around him, a trail of smoke rising from his impact zone.

The two floated above Raditz, their chests heaving from exhaustion, "You…think that did it?" Goku gasped.

Raditz groaned and pushed himself up from the ground onto one knee. He glared up at the two, and felt around to his back. Cracks ran across the back of his armor from Goku and Piccolo's combined assault. Anger flashed across Raditz' face when he felt the damage. The aura returned, and he stood back up with his hands balled tightly into fists.

"You will, all of you, perish!" energy boiled around his hands, writhing and blazing like purple fire.

"Uh oh." Goku and Piccolo shot away from each other. Raditz let out a cackle and fired two beams of energy from either hand.

The air crackled with energy and was lit up in purple light. Goku let gravity take hold and fell straight down. The beam harmlessly passed overhead, obliterating a few clouds in the distance. Piccolo dodged the blast by quickly shifting to the side, but wasn't fast enough. He yelled in shocked pain when he felt the beam slam into his torso. His entire left arm ignited in fire and pain, while the sheer momentum of the blast sent him flying backwards across the field.

Piccolo landed a moment later, at the edge of the crater. He was only just able to get his feet under him, and even then his legs gave out and he fell onto his hand and knees. A moment later, Goku hit the ground and rolled forward to spring back to his feet.

"Whew, that was a close one!" he wiped at some sweat on his brow, "You alright Picco- Oh!"

The Namekian was clutching at the ruined stump of his left arm, face twisted in pain and giving Goku a glare, "Do I look alright you idiot!?"

"Well, I…um…" Goku suddenly laughed awkwardly and avoided the pointed glare from Piccolo.

Raditz let out a full forced laugh at their predicament, "Hahah! I must admit, that's hardly a handy situation you've found yourself in, is it Namekian?"

Piccolo growled at the Saiyan, his teeth grinding together. Suddenly, Absol materialized between the two fighters with his arms crossed, "Don't go charging in, Namekian." he warned.

Biting back a snarl, Piccolo turned his glare on the Arconian, "Where were you during all that?!"

"Well, he did help us get the drop on Raditz," Goku tried to interject. If Piccolo and Absol started arguing, their situation would only get worse.

Piccolo and Absol ignored him,"Observing." the Frost Demon said casually. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Raditz still laughing at his terrible jokes, which meant they had time for the moment.

Absol looked over at the two, "Look, neither of you know me, and I barely know you. But I'll say that we have a common enemy in the Saiyan over there. And we need to work together in bringing him down. So, any suggestions?"

For a moment, Piccolo didn't seem to buy his reasoning. Then he scoffed and straightened up, "If you're against the Saiyan, that's good enough for me."

"Me too." Goku agreed, then scratched at his head, "Though, how to take Raditz down… I'm not so sure, he's pretty tough."

That was a fact that Absol was reluctant to agree with. He could easily kill Raditz if he needed to, but according to Trunks, he wasn't allowed to kill the Saiyan, so he had to hold back. So one of these two had to come up with a way to defeat Raditz. Fantastic.

"I might have a way." Piccolo announced. The two fighters turned to him.

"I've been working on a new technique," Piccolo explained, "I'd intended to use it on you, but this'll have to do."

"Can you manage it with one arm?" Absol asked.

"Easily. The bad news though, is that I need you both to distract him for five minutes, then hold him in place so I don't miss. And given how he's been knocking us around…" Piccolo trailed off, then shrugged, "Nah, you'll be fine."

Absol frowned, unamused by the Namekians sarcasm. Goku didn't pick up on it, instead smiling, "Well, if you trust me enough for that, I guess I can buy you five minutes."

Piccolo's eyes shifted, "Ugh, right…well, good luck."

"Right!" Goku turned back to Raditz, and fell into his fighting position. His brother finally noticed him, and glared at Goku.

Absol walked up next to him with crossed arms, "You think you can hold out for five minutes?"

Goku threw him a lazy smile, "Don't know until I've tried."

It caught Absol off guard how… Completely positive Goku was. Even with his son at risk, his brother trying to murder him, and an unknown being he'd just met offering him help to _kill _said brother, the man seemed to take it all in stride. Absol wasn't sure whether or not to envy Goku, or pity him.

So instead he looked back at Raditz, "Any strategy for handling him?" he asked.

"Hmm, well-" Goku didn't get out another word, as Raditz had grown impatient. The man came flying towards them, trailing purple energy behind him as he came.

Absol flipped to the side and Goku flew upwards. Raditz went after Goku, tackling his brother. There was a brief flurry of punches exchanged between the two, too fast for the eye to follow. Raditz slapped Goku with the back of his hand, knocking the man away. Absol took the chance to speed in and slam his fist into Raditz' back.

His armor shattered and he let out a cry of pain, and clenched his eyes. Absol slid around in front of Raditz, and held his palm before his face. Raditz' eyes shot open to see the blast of pink energy collide with his face. It was a weak blast, but enough to knock the man backwards. Absol smirked and twisted around mid air. His tail smacked into the Saiyans neck, coiling around it like a snake.

"GAGH!" Raditz grabbed at the limb and mentally cursed at his luck all day. Then, with a flick of his tail, the man was sent flying through a nearby mountain. The entire structure shuddered and groaned. Chunks of it broke off and fell to the ground. Raditz skid across the ground, leaving a deep furrow in his wake.

He groaned and got back to his feet, glaring at his brother. The two of them would pay for their insolence… wait, where was the Arconian!?

"Hello again, Saiyan." Absol wrapped both arms behind Raditz, gripping him around the waist and flying high into the air.

Raditz squirmed in his grip and pounded on Absols arm, "Let go scum!"

The Frost Demon chuckled, "As you wish."

He released Raditz and flew in the opposite direction of the Saiyan. He glared after Absol and prepared to give chase, when his scouter suddenly beeped, "What?"

Raditz turned in the direction his scouter told him to turn. A fair distance below him, Goku floated in the air with his hands cupped behind him. A ball of blue energy was pulsating between his hands, casting a faint glow over the Saiyan.

" Ka…me…ha…me…HA!" Goku thrust both hands forward, both palms resting atop each other. The ball of energy exploded forward in a beam of pure blue-white energy. The glowing ray shot towards a stunned Raditz.

He let out a strangled scream as the blast slammed into him. The massive Ki blast exploded against Raditz, engulfing him in smoke and fire. The shockwave rolled over the field, tearing up grass and tearing at Piccolos clothes. He grumbled to himself while he concentrated on gathering the energy he'd need for his attack.

Goku floated in the air breathing hard and trembling slightly. Using the kamehameha after his ribs were nearly broken and with the rest of his body so badly beaten had taken its toll on him. He wasn't sure how long he could keep this up…

Hopefully, not for much longer.

But as the smoke cleared, Goku saw that little wish was not the case. Raditz still stood despite the blast he'd taken. He was covered in a few cuts and bruises, and the armor on his right shoulder was shattered… Yet, he looked unharmed otherwise, and in fact, was glowing with that purple energy once again.

Absol floated up next to Goku, "Any idea how much longer we need to last?" Goku breathed, eyeing the fuming Raditz.

"Sadly, no." Absol admitted.

"Oh…great…" Goku groaned.

Right as Raditz let out a furious roar, "**I have had enough!**"

The Saiyan vanished from view, and reappeared moments later in front of the two. His fist shot out, connecting with Goku stomach. There was a loud crack and Goku gasped in pain. Raditz other hand blasted Absol at point blank range. The Arconian barely managed to dodge the blast, feeling it scorch the underside of his ribs.

He let out a grunt of pain as he circled Raditz, stopping behind him. Absol clutched at his side while Raditz towered over both him and Goku. His purple aura was a blazing inferno, and his eyes glowing red. This was… not going to be pleasant.

Piccolo stood crouched in the field with his index and middle finger pressed to his forehead as he concentrated and gathered all his remaining energy to one singular point on his body. His fingers crackled with energy as they began to charge.

And in the distance, he could hear the sound of Goku and Absol getting their faces punched in. It was along the lines of:

"Oh god! Piccolo hel-n-no doesn't bend that- OH GOD!"

Piccolo ignored this for the most part, humming to himself while listening to the sweet cries of pain from his enemy turned ally. Honestly, he should've suggested this idea from the get go, it was totally worth it!

Absol came screaming down and crashed next to Piccolo. He had a few scratches covering his armor, and the injury to his side wasn't helping matters, but he was in better condition than Goku was at the moment. Raditz was enjoying using him as a living punching bag for the time being.

"Are you almost done?" Absol groaned, clutching at his side.

Piccolo grunted, "Yes."

"Good."

Taking a deep breath, the Arconian straightened up. His arms bent at the elbow, his hands tightened into fists, and his eyes closed. The pool of energy, the reserves he'd been holding back for most of the fight, where waiting for him. Had Absol accessed them at the start of the fight, it would've been over quickly, but that's not how history worked. Piccolo had to kill Raditz and Goku.

Absol just had to make sure Goku could get a grip on Raditz. And so, he drew on his enormous well of strength. A dark blue aura ignited around Absol, burning fiercely. Absol's eyes snapped open, and he took off into the air towards Raditz.

The man was holding Goku by the neck at the moment, until Absol came screaming in, "Wha-!"

His fist crashed into Raditz' face with a crack of flesh. Raditz went flying through the air, blood dripping from the cut on his cheek. Absol flew ahead of his out of control body and raised his hands together overhead. When Raditz came into range, he slammed them both down onto the man's chest. His armor cracked while Raditz was sent flying down into the ground.

Absol raised a single hand and watched for when Raditz hit the ground. The moment he did, the Arconian fired a Ki blast directly at his chest. The ball of purple energy went screaming down into Raditz mid-section and exploded. The man went soaring out of the cloud of smoke and landed a fair distance away.

He struggled to his feet, his scouter damaged and his armor ruined. Goku was closest to him now, and he looked between Raditz and Absol.

"Go!" Absol let his aura fade away, "I could only use that much power for a short amount of time! Hold Raditz in place before he recovers!"

Goku nodded, "Right!"

The Saiyan shot towards Raditz and wrapped his arms around the bigger Saiyans waist. In his disoriented state, Raditz didn't immediately fly upwards or throw Goku off. He squirmed in his grip, but was unable to break free.

"Kakarot! Let me go!" he bellowed.

Goku tightened his grip, "Never! Piccolo!"

The Namekian grinned to himself, it was time. He stabbed his hand forward, and unleashed a blast of energy at Raditz, "Special Beam Cannon!"

The singular yellow beam was encircled by a darker purple spiral, and went shooting straight towards Raditz' chest. It hit home a moment later, tearing through his already weakened armor. A moment later, it cut through Goku's chest as well. Both men were knocked back by the impact, with Goku letting go of Raditz.

"D-damn it…!" Raditz cursed with the last of his breath.

Goku let out a weak laugh, "Yeah…that did it…" he hit the ground a moment later, as did Raditz.

Silence enveloped the field. The wind whipped across the landscape, stirring up dirt and leaves into tiny dust devils, then fizzling out. No animals made a sound, plunging the grassland into a stuffy silence. The only sound that could be heard was the struggling breathing of the two Saiyans, and Piccolo's chest heaving. He'd used up most of his energy in that attack, but he was still alive, unlike Goku and Raditz.

As for Absol…

Piccolo stood up and looked around. No sign of the Arconian.

"What the…?" he scanned the entire horizon of the meadow, searching for any energy signatures, or sign of the alien.

Nothing. The mysterious warrior that appeared out of nowhere, was gone.

"Where'd he go?" Piccolo wondered aloud.

* * *

_-Present-_

* * *

Absol clung to the table and covered his mouth to make sure he didn't lose his lunch. His whole body felt like it was on fire, his stomach felt like it was being stomped on, and his burn injury might as well have been a hole in his side. But, he was still alive, and the timeline had been restored if only partially.

Didn't help with the pain though.

Absol shook his head and slowly pushed himslef up using the table in the time vault. He was vaguely aware of footsteps running up next to him, but didn't acknowledge Trunks's presence until the young man had put a hand on his shoulder.

He spared the half-blood a look, "Mission complete…"

Trunks gave a nod, "I saw everything, you did good out there." his eyes fell on the Arconians injury.

A frown crossed his face, and Trunks helped Absol up, "Come on, I have some medicine that'll heal you up. When you're ready, we can move onto the next anomaly."

Absol's head was swimming, whether from the fight or the process of traveling through time, he wasn't sure. He was sure that he felt pretty out of it though, so he let Trunks lead him up the stairs.

After the surprise challenge that Raditz put up, a little rest and relaxation was definitely what he needed for the moment. He could deal with the next anomalies later. After all, they couldn't be much worse than the one he'd just gone through, right?

**A/N: So I've settled on an update schedule. I'll be posting new chapters every other day, occasionally back to back. Weekends I may or may not update period depending on work, and school may impact my updating, but I hope to be consistent in my updates. But, moving on. This was a bit difficult to write out I'll admit, but fun. I hope I did good on the fight scene, and for those wondering why Raditz put up so much of a fight, it was the anomaly and the fact that Absol **_**really **_**had to hold back. He won't have to later on, trust me.**

**But next chapter, we get to see Toki Toki City, the next anomaly is found, and Absol actually learns a little about Trunks and why he's in the city. What else will happen though? Well, tune in for the next exciting chapter of Dragon Ball Z: Xenoverse!**


	4. Toki Toki, City of Time!

_Toki Toki, the City of Time!_

* * *

"You know, a warning would've been nice." Absol slowly sat himself into a simple wooden chair, leaning forward and clutching at his burnt side with one hand while using the other to steady himself.

After leaving the Time Vault, Trunks had lead Absol down the path to the small dome shaped building he'd seen when they'd entered the Time Nest. Apparently, this was where the Saiyan lived, and the various unfinished vehicles outside were his own personal projects that he was working on. What purpose they served for someone who could travel through time so casually, Absol wasn't sure of. It made for a messy lawn though.

Surprisingly, the inside of Trunks house was far cleaner and organized than the outside, practically Spartan in nature. Empty walls, a clean floor and a handful of furniture were what made up most of the inside of the house. The walls were a creamy beige color like the outside shell of the house. The inner curvature caused light to bounce off them in strange ways that weren't unpleasant, just strange to adjust to.

He also noticed that on the cupboard Trunks was standing at, was an exposed sword resting on a wooden stand. Its edge was razor sharp and shone in the light. But near the end of the blade a section of the steel had shattered inwards, like it had collided with a pillar that was too strong for the metal to handle. Obviously, the blade was retired, given that Trunks had a new one strapped to his back

Trunks left Absol in one of the three chairs in the house and began searching through one of the cupboards. He held something in his hand, examined it closely, then shook his head and put it back in its place.

Without turning around, the Saiyan addressed Absols comment, "A warning for what?"

"That the Saiyan I was going to battle was so powerful." Absol explained. He took a moment to lean back, easing his sore body into the seat. The wood creaked under the shift in weight, and his tail stuck awkwardly out of the back, draped around his feet.

Trunks continued sifting through drawer, "Ah, that. I'm sorry, I hadn't expected Raditz to be that strong. The anomaly must have boosted his power."

Absols side flared up for a moment, making him flinch. The pain quickly subsided, and he let out a relieved sigh. Then he looked back at Trunks, "Yes, well neither did I. No one from the Planet Trade Organization would expect _Raditz _of all people to put up a decent fight."

The young man paused and looked over his shoulder at Absol. A surprised look was etched onto his face, "You knew Raditz?"

"Not personally," Absol shrugged, "But everyone did. He was literally the single weakest member of the military. He's so weak, that we use his name as a standard of measurement. Our currency is _named _after him. I get paid 30,000 raditz a Solar Rotation. Spacey's has a raditz menu, anything on it for a single raditz. So yeah, seeing him actually put up a fight was shocking."

Trunks openly stared at the Arconian in amazement. The idea that someone could be so weak as to be used as an equivalent exchange for Zeni? There was… there were no words.

"Y-you… you're serious?"

Absol nodded, "Completely. We bring in a few trillion raditz every Solar Orbit. Very profitable business."

That Trunks didn't argue with, but it wasn't his point either. The Arconian apparently didn't find the act of naming your currency after a man all that strange. Trunks decided not to push the issue. Absol still had his burn to worry about, and there were many more anomalies to find and set right.

He returned to his search through the drawer, and soon found what he was looking for. A small case, a little larger than his hand. Trunks stood up and opened up the case. Inside was a row of small capsules, each about the size of his index finger, and a touch longer. A small pressure pad was attached to the top, and a 'C' was printed on each capsule.

Trunks selected one of the capsules and turned back to Absol, "Here," he handed the Arconian the capsule.

Absol took it and stared at it for a moment, "…What is this?"

"It's a capsule." Trunks said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "The Capsule Corporation manufactures them, they can store just about anything inside of them. Recently we've found ways to store Ki energy and even certain medicines. Click the pressure pad down and it should heal your wounds."

Hearing that, Absol stared at the tiny little capsule in his hand with renewed interest, "Truly? That is an incredible feat."

"It helps." Trunks shrugged, "I'd offer you a senzu, but those take too much time and resources to grow."

Absol gave Trunks a look, then ignored him and examined the capsule, "Just press the pad?"

"Just the pad."

Giving a nod, Absol pressed down on the pad. The capsule puffed into a ball of smoke that drifted into the air. But at his hand, light blue energy twisted around Absols limb, up his arm, and across his body. Anywhere it touched, he felt the pain of his wounds fade. The bruises and cuts faded from view, and the burn on his side tingled for a brief moment. Then it too faded away into the dark blue of his skin.

Absol stared in amazement at his fully healed form. He stood up and flexed his arms and legs. The soreness from his battle was gone, he felt good as new!

A small smile split his face and he looked at Trunks, "That was…. relieving. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Trunks replied with a smile.

Absol then tensed and looked out the house entrance, "Now, I take it there are more anomalies to deal with?"

Trunks smile faded, "Sadly, yes. But it's going to take a little while to find the exact moment in time where the next anomaly is. Until then, you can explore Toki Toki, get to know the city."

"That seems unnecessary." Absol said, "Wouldn't it make more sense for me to assist you in finding the anomaly?"

If there were two people looking for it instead of one, it would go by twice as fast, and end this threat sooner. But, Trunks shook his head, "I'm afraid not. It's not my decision on who's allowed to look through the Time Vault, that honor belongs to the Supreme Kai of Time. And she's not available at the moment."

Absol frowned and crossed his arms, "I see. If that is the case, then I suppose I will explore the city. Is there anything I should know so I don't cause an incident."

An expression of relief spread over Trunks face as he shook his head, "As long as you don't instigate a fight, you should be fine. Oh! And if you have currency on you, it can be converted by some of the local shops, so you don't need to worry about that."

The Frost Demon rose from his chair, "Very well. Thank you for letting me know, and contact me when you have found the next anomaly."

"You can count on it."Trunks gave Absol a thumbs up, and the two warriors went their separate ways. Trunks left the house and returned to the Time Vault, while Absol went the opposite way and approached the gateway into Toki Toki.

The towering portal pulsed and writhed before him, making a subconscious shiver run through his spine. Absol remembered how it felt walking through that portal the first time. Walking through it again was not going to be a pleasant feeling, but he didn't really have any other options. So Absol took a deep breath, stepped forward, and passed through the portal.

Once again, it felt like he'd passed through a warm shower before he emerged onto the other side. He rubbed his arms and shook his head, "Going to take some time to get used to."

Absol left the portal behind him and stepped out of the courtyard back into the garden that he and Trunks had battled in. It was meticulously cleaned and the damage from their scuffle had already been repaired, even the moat had been refilled. Absol had to admit, the machines in charge of caring for the altar were efficient if they'd repaired it already.

Slowly he came to a stop directly across from the dragonball altar that stood on its raised platform behind its moat. This was where he'd first appeared when Shenron had brought him to Toki Toki.

The Arconian looked at the ground and noticed a faint stain of black where he stood. The pathway must've been singed when he was teleported in. Absol looked up into the sky where the mighty dragon had been but a short time ago. His tail swayed from side to side while his hands slowly tightened.

"Why? Why choose me?" he wondered aloud. Of course, given that he was alone in the middle of the garden, the only answer he received was the sigh of the wind brushing against the ground and stirring up a few loose leaves.

Absol sighed and walked off. Rather quickly, he found himself passing by the second gate he'd seen earlier. He paused to spare it a look and saw that it lead into another courtyard. But there was no portal in this one, just a large entryway that lead… somewhere. It was currently blocked off by a large white square with some sort of phrase written on it that he couldn't read.

He shrugged and followed the pathway a little further. He passed by a large cylindrical stand with a holographic display wrapped around it. Names and numbers road across the edge, but Absol paid it no mind. Perpendicular to the gateway he'd just examined, was the portal he'd been looking for.

Like the one leading to the time nest, this one was tall and wide with a film of pulsing energy filling the gap. Absol let out an irritated sigh, and stepped through the portal. When he emerged on the other side tingling, his jaw slowly fell open in amazement.

The garden and time nest before had been impressive structures, yes. But they were obviously very ornate and very empty areas. The largest number of living breathing people that Absol had seen in them was Trunks, that was it. This area of Toki Toki though? It was not a garden, or an altar, or something akin to the time nest. This must have been the city half of Toki Toki. And it was amazing.

A long walkway stretched before Absol into a central platform where another of those cylinders with data scrolling across them stood. Two large walls on the left and right curved to the left, and stood a good two stories high. Along the left hand wall was a series of spherical buildings that melded into the wall itself. Small windows were carved into them where several of the bloated machines he'd seen earlier, manned the buildings.

To the right, the area was far more empty and seemed built more for socializing. Benches lined the walkway, and only two buildings stood in a small plaza on either side of the central platform. Another pathway arched between them, into five large entryway's that lead to some sort of launch platform, where strange primitive rocket like vehicles rested. Absol wasn't sure of their purpose, and frankly didn't care.

His focus was on something far more impressive. The dozens of Time Patrollers that populated this section of the city. And that was why this admittedly sparse area felt so much like a city. Time Patrollers moved to and fro across the paths, some stopping to talk while others walked up to the buildings and spoke with the machines. One of them did so, and a moment later vanished in a flash of white light.

And to top it all off, the Time Patrollers were an incredible mix of species. Of course, Absol was more used to that, as the Planet Trade Organization itself was comprised of dozens of different species. But it was still surprising to see so many different species in one place casually talking to each other and interacting. He saw Saiyans with and without tails, Namekians who seemed to keep to themselves, strange multicolored nose-less beings, some of which were large and overweight, while the others were small and feminine. There were even a few Arconians in the mix to his surprise.

"Astounding…" Absol murmured to himself. When Trunks had told him of the Time Patrol, he'd expected something small and elite, like the Ginyu Force. He had not expected so many members. And if there were so many members of the Time Patrol, and time itself was still at risk, then the situation was worse than Absol thought.

He turned to the nearest building, _'I should prepare for the worse.' _he thought, and approached the structure. One of the little round robots looked at him, Absol noted that it wore a scouter over its single optic.

"Hello, Time Patroller." it chirped in a sharp synthetic tone, "Are you interested in a practice battle to hone your skills?"

Absol raised a brow, "What? No, of course not. I assume this is not a store to purchase goods?"

The robot bounced in place and rotated to the side, "If you are looking for the commercial district, please continue to follow the path. It leads directly into the commercial district."

It pointed along the path, Absol following its stubby finger. He saw a portal pulsing in the distance and gave a nod, "Ah, I see. Thank you."

"Please come again."

Absol started on his way along the path, looking around the city as he did. The more he looked, the more amazed he became. Overhead, he could see large gears, like those of an ancient clock, suspended in the air and rotating along a massive central hourglass, filled with an immense amount of sand. This all sat in the center of the city itself, past the wall of the current district he was in.

And curving around it all, was a large pathway carved into the back of a stone snake that circled the edges of the city, rising and falling like the ocean tide. Absol could even see it looping around a few houses in the distance. Houses that were floating in the air with no ground to support him.

He wondered for a moment if the entire city was floating in some sort of void, not on a planet of its own, but a literal hole in time. A faint shudder shook him and he decided that there were some things he was better off not knowing.

Absol finally reached the portal and passed on through it, leaving what had to be the Time Patrol district behind, and entering the commercial district.

It was given a similar curved layout that the previous district had, curving more upwards and to the left. However it was different in that the area was far more crowded with buildings and stalls, and a few short towers. What purpose those served, Absol wasn't sure of. The district was less crowded though, so that was a plus at least.

Brushing himself off and rolling his shoulders to dispell the last of the tingling feeling, Absol began exploring the commercial district. He passed by a few stores, ignoring most of their trinkets, they didn't seem designed for his species. He did stop at one though, a stall that had a label under its large circular sign.

It was written in Galactic Standard and read 'Medicines and Salves'. Exactly what he had been looking for! Absol quickly ran up to the stall to see another machine manning it. Everything seemed automated in Toki Toki.

"Hello, sir. How may I assist you?" the machine asked.

Absol folded his arms and peaked behind it into the stall. There were shelves of those little capsules Trunks had shown him earlier, many of them varying in size and label. Unfortunately, he couldn't make out many of those labels, and had to look back at the machine.

"I'm in need of salves for combat. Something to ease injuries from Ki blasts and blunt trauma."

The machine 'nodded' its large round head, "Please wait for one moment, sir."

It rolled back on its treads and started rolling down the aisle, raising itself up to look at each packaging of Capsules. Absol sighed as he waited, and started leaning against the stall. He noted that it was made of the same strange ceramic metal that everything else in Toki Toki seemed to be made of, if it wasn't stone or wood anyway.

It reminded him of his post back on Freeza Planet 419, actually. Most of the planet had been Planet Trade structures, which came in modules that could be attached in several different ways. The material in those though, was bio-steel.

Essentially, a material the Arconians developed by using a mutated strain of their own natural armor that they could grow into structures. They were mass-produced with ease and could even be allowed to grow out into new buildings. The one downside was that once the material 'died' it was very difficult to remove.

Hardly a problem on a Freeza owned planet, but if there was an incident that left them damaged, the result made for difficult repairs unfortunately. Absol sighed at the thought right as the machine rolled back up with a small white case in one of its hands.

"Here you are, sir. These capsules should provide the service you are looking for. Warning: It is not recommended to use said capsules more than once per hour. Doing so risks strain on the body and a possible chance of mutations in Arconians."

Absol picked the case up while eyeing it suspiciously, "Noted. How much will this cost me?"

The machine bounced in place, "What is your currency of choice?"

"I use raditz."

The machine nodded, "Processing. Your total is 30 raditz."

Absol set the casing down and reached up to his wrist. In the small of his wrist, right below the palm of his hand, he pulled out a small silvery chip about as wide as his index finger and a quarter the length. He held it out between his index and thumb, letting the machine scan it. It let out a beep in response and held the case back up.

"Have a nice day, sir."

Without a word, Absol took the case and continued on his way. While he walked along the central path, he placed the case on the inside of his forearm, where it clicked into the bio-armor bracers that he wore. The bracers and the armor around his waist were both bio-armor, not Absols own natural extensions. As a result, they were equipped with pockets and magnets to let him better store objects on his person temporarily.

Though, Absol wasn't sure he needed anything else the district was offering. He continued onwards, examining a few more stalls but not finding anything of interest. That was, until one stall caught his eye. The label written in Galactic Standard said 'accessories'. Behind the machine manning the stall though, he could see a wall lined with scouters!

Absol was across the pathway and at the stall in a literal flash, inciting several yells from fellow Time Patrollers. He ignored them, stopping before the machine with wide eyes, "Are those scouters for sale?"

"Yes. They are for sale and will allow you to contact those stationed here in Toki Toki. Are you interested in a basic model?" it asked.

The Frost Demon nodded furiously. He'd been brought to Toki Toki while his scouter was off, leaving him essentially blind in battle. There was no way for him to track his foes or have a general idea of how powerful they were. With one, he could reverse that and build a better strategy around the use of his power.

The robot noted his nodding, and rolled to the back of the store on its treads. Absol grabbed his raditz chip and straightened up, "How much will this cost me?"

"The first is free, sir. Scouters are standard issue for all Time Patrollers. Not all choose to use them though." it explained.

Absol slid his chip back into his bracer, "Ah. Well then…"

He should've honestly expected that. After all, they were standard issue for anyone in the Planet Trade military forces, so why would it be any different for the Time Patrollers? It was honestly more surprising that their models of scouters were so similar to the standard PTO one.

While the robot searched for a proper scouter for him, Absol turned around and leaned against the counter while waiting. His tail happily swung from side to side and he wore a small smile. Of all the things to happen that day, at least one good thing happened.

Then he felt someone tap his leg. Absol blinked and looked around for a moment, "Down here." a raspy voice grumbled.

Absol looked down, "What in the Space Hell are you?" he stared.

The… _thing_ was short, only standing at about Absol's waist, and appeared to be one of those strange multicolored creatures, one of the incredibly fat ones to be specific. This one had dark grey skin, with wide seemingly unblinking eyes and a large tendril on its head in the shape of a pompadour. The outfit it wore was a hideous combination of neon pink, green, and yellow, and just as big and puffy too.

The being put his stubby hands on his fat little waist, "The names Dumplin, and ya owe me an apology mista."

Absol visibly winced from the sound of 'Dumplin's' voice, it was scratchy and irritatingly loud. The eyesore that was its clothing didn't help either, and its wide unblinking eyes just unnerved him. What would _create _such a horrifying creature!?

Absol coughed and shook his head, trying not to stare at Dumplin, "And what, pray tell, would I be apologizing for?"

"Knockin me on my rear! Dumplin don't take kindly to rude guys like ya, especially Arconians. Apologize though, and Dumplin won't have ta give ya a thumpin."

For a brief moment, Absol just stared at Dumplin, _'This… this is actually happening.'_

There were many things that Absol didn't expect in his life. His various assignments and what they entailed, being dragged to Toki Toki and attacked by Trunks, fighting the man behind the name of what he was paid in. But this? This was just a whole other level of strangeness.

The robot finally returned at this time, setting the scouter down on the counter, "Your scouter sir."

Absol absentmindedly grabbed it with a free hand, never letting his eyes off Dumplin. The thing was so fat he was afraid Dumplin might try to _eat him _if he stopped looking at him. Luckily Absol was practiced in equipping his scouter, so he managed to slide it into place without much trouble, and without letting Dumplin out of his sight.

"Well?" the blob demanded, "Dumplin's waitin!"

Absol coughed into his hand and started to cautiously sidestep the thing. He pressed the side of his scouter while looking at it. It flashed for a few moments, then beeped, _'Power level of 300? I can outrun that.' _Absol thought.

And with that, he took off like a shot towards the portal, leaving a trail of dust in his wake and ignoring Dumplins 'Hey!'. Absol nearly made it to the portal too, when he felt something grab his tail…

The world suddenly shifted and Absol saw nothing but sky. Then he faceplanted into the ground, hard. Three seconds later, the rest of his body collapsed onto the ground. Absol groaned and propped himself up, coming face to face with a wall of neon green. He looked up and saw Dumplin scowling down at him.

"You tryin ta skip out on Dumplin?" he slammed his large glove clad fists together with a soft thud, "Well, time for ya to get an ol'fashioned thumpin."

Absols scouter flashed and started rapidly blinking as it scanned Dumplin. A moment later, it exploded and fell off his face onto the ground in a pile of scrap…

* * *

_-Time Nest-_

* * *

"Ah ha! Found you." Trunks chuckled, holding the scroll he was looking for triumphantly in the air. It pulsed and writhed with that sinister purple energy. Frankly, finding it had been easier than Trunks expected.

He set it down on the table, and spread it open. At the same time, the doors creaked open and he heard footsteps that sounded familiar to Absols.

Trunks smiled and turned around, "Ah, perfect timing, I just found the- What on Earth happened to you!?"

Absol rubbed at his black eye while holding a hand over the large cut that destroyed the bracer on his arm, "I disrespected Dumplin…He gave me a thumpin…" Absol droned in a monotone.

Trunks stood there, a bead of sweat trailing down his face, "I'm…sorry, what?"

"…" Absol stared at him for a moment, then walked past Trunks, "Anomaly. Send me please."

Watching him limp towards the scroll, Trunks started and scurried up next to him, "Whoa whoa, not yet. Stand still and we'll heal you up."

Absol was silent, giving just a faint nod. But at the back of his mind, he was lost in thought at the horror he'd experienced that day. Those wide soulless eyes…watching him, staring into his soul. A valuable day had been learned that day by Absol.

Do not. Mess. With. Dumplin.

* * *

**A/N: So… that was a bizarre chapter. And yes, yes I did make an insane amount of references to DBZ Abridged, and Team Four Stars let's play of DBZ: Xenoverse. And yes, there will be more Dumplin in the future! And as for how he was able to beat the crud outa Absol?**

**Well, there's a very good reason for that…**

**Anyway, I am sorry for the long pause between updates. Adjusting to school again was rough, and I don't update on the weekends too frequently. But hopefully, either tomorrow or Friday, I can get another chapter out.**

**So tune in to see the start of the Saiyan saga, in the next exciting chapter of Dragon Ball Z: Xenoverse!**


End file.
